4x24 Continuity: Unfolding Emison
by endgAmeXbitches
Summary: This story takes place right after Ezra gets shot. It will progress it's focus on Mrs. DiLaurentis' murderer, A Team contributors & Emily's developing relationship with Ali. Story includes a Narrator/Characters POVs! BOLD: Character/Character's thoughts/Narrator's report. Italic: Character's lines. Italic Capitalized: text messages. The form is similar to the PLL scripts.
1. The Aftermath

**_The Aftermath _**

**_EZRA_**:"It's so beautiful." H**e turns to her and we see the blood on Ezra's abdomen. She screams! The PLLs race over to find Aria kneeling down next to Ezra who has been shot in the stomach and lays bleeding on the ground. Ezra**: "I'm sorry." **ARIA: ***She's sobbing*. "Shhh. Don't." **EZRA**: "..." **His eyes flutter as he loses consciousness. ARIA** : "You stay awake, do you hear me? Don't you dare close your eyes!" **As he looks up at her a slight smile crosses his lips then his eyes close. ARIA: "No please. Ezra!" Cries and screams for help as we pull back from the PLLs. Further and further. Realizing this rooftop is not in Philadelphia. _It's in Manhattan._**

**SETTING: Loft Rooftop in New York**

**As the PLLs call for help, Alison notices a guy on the next building's rooftop with a black baseball cap on, waving his arms back and forth. Ali:** "Look, you guys!" **Alison points in the direction of the unknown guy Guy**: *yells* "The cops & medics are on their way! Stay calm the person in the hoodie has already taken off!"** Aria continues to cry with a unconscious Ezra in her hands. Emily, Spencer, & Hanna all quietly shed thin tears, comforting their beloved friend. Alison walks over & opens the door to the Loft stairwell slowly. She's uncertain if she actually believes the guy from the next building. Ali takes one footstep in & written on a wall in Alison's Jungle Red lipstick: 'LOOKS LIKE EZRA WILL BE ENJOYING HIS PIE & BOARDSHORTS ALE IN HEAVEN! NO ONE GETS TO FIGHT ME & WALK AWAY ALIVE BITCHES - A' Ali drops to her knees with heavy tears running down her face! She begins to hate herself about everything that has happened, but she hears footsteps & voices coming from downstairs. Ali *in her mind*:** "What the fuck!? Please tell me A isn't back!" **Ali sees 3 medics race up the stairs & 2 cops follow. The 3 medics rush over to Ezra's lifeless body, quickly putting him on a stretcher & covering his pale lips with a oxygen mask. Cop 1: "Ma'am, what the hell happened here!?" The cop slowly helps Ali up. Ali gathers herself & wipes her flooded face, then says**: "My 4 friends & I were being shot at by stalking maniac & out of nowhere my friend Ezra comes to our rescue. Ezra approached the masked figure & then he's shot in the process." Ali & the cop walks over to the 4 girls. **Cop 2**: "Is there any chance that you girls are from Rosewood?**" The girls give the Cops a puzzled look. Cop 2:** "I'll take that as a yes... Alison DiLaurentis, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Hanna Marin, Gabriel Holbrook has each police department in Philly looking for you! Care to explain!? **Aria *wiping away her tears***: "Please officer, we were almost killed tonight! Can you please tell me where they're taking my Boyfriend!? **Cop 1**: "Boyfriend!? That man who was just put on the stretcher is your Boyfriend!? **Aria**: "It's complicated, sir! Please, can you just take us to the hospital? I need to know his condition!" **Cop 1:** "It better be complicated because I've just been notified that man is 26 & your High School English Teacher! **Aria has a startled look on her face. Cop 2:** "Calm down, Douglas! These girls have been through a lot tonight & they don't need you up their asses!" Girls, follow me! I'll take to the Metropolitan Hospital Center, which is where Mr. Fitzgerald will be located! **All 5 PLLs rush to down the steps following the two cops! Ali stops & then looks over to see that the guy in the black baseball cap is nowhere to be found.**

**_SETTING: Metropolitan Hospital Center, located in New York_**

**The girls walk into the Hospital & Aria goes up to the receptionist's desk. Receptionist**: "Hello, can I help you?"** Aria**: "I'm here to see Ezra Fitz... Fitzgerald." **Receptionist:** "He's just been released from the ICU." **Aria**: "Is he okay!?" **Receptionist**: "I'm uncertain of his status, but I'll have a surgeon right with you."** Aria says:** "Thank You.", **giving the receptionist a tiny smile. Aria walks over to the girls. Ali**: "How is he?" **Spencer**: "Any news? **Aria:** "I'm not sure, but his sure surgeon should be right with us." **Aria sits down next to Hanna; Spencer gently rubs Aria's back, giving her a warm hug. Alison looks on, uncertain if she should approach Aria or give her some space.**

**Alison walks over to the bathroom, Emily sees her & then follows. Em: "Ali, it's not your fault..." Ali**: "How can you say that, when you know it's obviously a lie!?" **Ali begins to let tears run down her face & Emily reaches to wipe them away. Emily:** "Alison you've done a lot of bad things in your past, but it's not your fault that Ezra got shot. He's the one who kept tracking you down" **Ali**: "That doesn't matter Em, he cared about me, he wanted to stop 'A'! If he didn't show up then one of us would've been on that stretcher. He was ironically in the right place but at the wrong time." **Em:** "Blaming yourself is the wrong thing to do. Ezra sent threats to us & made us do his dirty work! He pretended to be A in order to finish his stupid book. Putting a book over love & honesty is the worst fucking thing that you could possibly do to a person. But that's what he did to Aria & to us! He used us & I may be a bad person for saying this, but he got what he deserved! **Ali**: "Em I know he lied about a lot, but what if he dies? What if he loses his memory from the surgery? What if he can't tell us who A is? **Em**: "I believe that he'll be okay. Metropolitan Hospital Center is the place where the top notch surgeons & medical specialists live. I'm certain that he'll be just fine Alison.** Ali**: "I hope your right..." **Alison chokes up & her tears begin to pour again. Em grabs Alison and her arms swallows her body into a big bear hug. They hug for at least five minutes, ignoring the bad poop smell & a random woman who enters the hospital bathroom. They both release from the hug, staring into each other's eyes... The woman interrupts their little moment by clearing her throat and they exit the bathroom.**

**Emily to Aria:** "Any news, Aria?"**Aria:** "Not yet. But there's a guy in a white coat coming towards us. I think it's Ezra's surgeon. **Surgeon:** "Ms. Montgomery?" Aria: "Sir?" **Surgeon:** "Hi, I'm Dr. Bradley Ravenal, Mr. Fitzgerald was in critical condition when he first arrived, but we were able to remove the bullet before it could cause any permanent damage. He's resting at the moment. You should be able to see him in the next 2 hours. **Aria**: "Thank you, so much Dr. Ravenal."** Aria gives the surgeon a firm handshake then hug. All of the girls gather in a huge group hug with lots of smiles. Alison is relieved to hear Ezra's good news, but her happiness is cut short when the two officers approach her & girls. Cop 1**: "Okay, we've let you girls hears Mr. Fitzgerald's status, now it's time for you to return to Rosewood. You 5 have a lot of explaining to do. **The girls' faces went from: little kid who's just learned that they were going to Disneyland to Lorde's face from her 2014 Grammy performance. Cop 2**: "Follow me, ladies." **The girls knew that they were fucked. Not only that they've known that Alison faked her death, but they would have to bring A back up to the cops & to their parents. The girls got into the back of the Cops' car. As they begin to drive off, Aria looks back at the Metropolitan Hospital Center, where her first love remained.**

**The girls were back in Rosewood. They walked up to the Rosewood PD station to see each of their parents. Ali lets out a big sigh of relief to see her Dad instead of her Mom. Ali told the cops everything about what happened "that night" & the girls pretty much let loose on each of their lies & their past about A to Holbrook. The PLLs then learn that Jessica DiLaurentis was murdered. Hanna, Spencer, Aria, & Emily, turned towards Ali who gives no fucks what so ever, but then she sheds one slight tear & gives her Dad a hug. Ali is beginning to hurt inside because she knows that she doesn't have a chance to ask her Mom about who forced her to bury her own daughter alive. Melissa looks on & each of the PLLs give her a surprised look. Alison could've went to jail for faking her death, but she is off the hook because the cops know about A & what A is capable of. Each of the girls' parents forbid them of seeing each other for while, but Ella & Byron make an exception to Aria's decision to check on Ezra the next day. **

***TWO MONTHS LATER***

**_SETTING: Emily's Bedroom, 11:00pm_**

**Emily's face is pouring of sweat. Eyes closed, and shirtless, Emily bites her bottom lip; satisfied from the warm sensation she feels below her thighs. Em lets out small orgasms one by one. Until the the word finally comes out: "Al...Ali...ALISON!?" Emily is orally being pleasured by Alison. Alison lifts up her head, giving Emily a devilish smile. Alison moves her body on top of Emily's, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. The two have a full on battle with their tongues. Emily then a hears someone calling her name: " Emily, Emily, Emily, EMILY wake up! **

**Pam:** "You don't want to be late for your first day back since... Her return."** Emily is so embarrassed, that she's had a wet dream, within her Mom's presence. Emily has been dreaming about Ali nonstop for the past two months. She wanted to give Ali some space after her Mom's funeral. Knowing, that Jessica may have known who A was, has made it so hard to believe that she was taken away from the earth... JUST. LIKE. THAT. Emily was finishing up brushing her pearly whites & started to apply some foundation to her face, then she realized that she didn't need to impress Ali. Emily quickly wiped her face off & quickly put on her favorite lipgloss & headed our of the front door.**

**Emily hadn't seen the girls in two months, which felt like a whole year. It was Ali's first day back to school in Rosewood's presence & it was also Ezra's first day back teaching. Emily spots Hanna, Aria, Spencer, & Alison at the front of Rosewood's steps. They all hug each other... Then their reunion is slightly ruined, when Holbrook approaches them. **

**Holbrook**: "Hello girls, don't you all look lovely on your first day back at Rosewood High."** Hanna**: "Slow your role Gabe! I don't want to turn you in for sexual harassment. **They all crack a minor laugh to break the awkward silence.** **Holbrook**: "No, no, I just came to wish your girls a happy first day & to inform you on a lead that we've just got. We have been following up on this 'A' person & on a anonymous tip from some guy in New York. He gave us a location to a abandoned apartment, down in South Philly. We went to the location to find a small headquarters or a lair type setting & it's most likely that it belonged to A. We searched for clues but we just got a few pictures and computer software. I'll inform you guys on any other possible leads. **Spencer:** "Do you need help decoding the software? We may know someone who can break into the system." **Holbrook:**"I'll take that into consideration... ***bell rings*** You girls should get to class."

**The girls begin to walk into the building with their game faces on. As soon as they enter the High School, all eyes are on them. They quickly arrive to English class to see Ezra & his decorated classroom, with welcome back cards & balloons. The girls give Ezra a hug & he begins his class.**

**_*An hour passes*_**

** Ezra**: "Okay the bell will ring shortly & so I'll quickly get you all into partners for this upcoming project on 'Tender is the Night' by F. Scott Fitzgerald. **Ezra begins to assign students their partners & then he glances over at the PLLs... **

**Ezra**: Aria with Spencer, Ali with Emily, & Hanna with Mona. ***bells rings* Hanna in her mind:** "You've got to be shitting me, Ezra! Why the hell would you pair me with Mona!?" **Hanna gives Mona a heated look and they leave the classroom. Spencer and Aria wait until most of the students have left the room to personally acknowledge Ezra & to ask him about his recovering wound. Spencer gives Ezra a hug and she tells Aria that she'll meet her later at The Brew. Aria gives Ezra a peck on the lips & they leave together for some 'Alone Time'. Emily is left in the classroom with Ali & she can't seem to shake that wet dream out of her mind..**

**_EMILY's POV_**

**Em**: "So how have you been, lately?" **Ali**: "Depressed, but filled with relief to know that A won't be bothering us for a bit. **I smiled as Ali finished her sentence**. I've been thinking about you a lot Em. I never got to tell you that day when Shana brought you to me, but I've never stopped thinking about our kiss the library. The reason I flipped out on you in the locker room... Was because I was confused & I didn't want to get you caught up with A..., but it's wayyyyyyyy too late for that." **Em**: "You didn't need to say that Ali. I forgive you... Alison... I- I still love you... I've never stopped loving you." **She smiled & I knew that it was time for me to take charge. I looked into Alison's icy blue eyes and at that moment, I knew my hormones would continue to rage. I grabbed Alison's neck & placed my lips onto hers. She began to caress the back of my neck as our kiss deepened. I picked her up at sat her on top of a desk, she began to wrap her legs around my waist; making my legs quiver. I began to move my hands up her blouse, unbuttoning her bra strap & then I heard someone clear their throat. Holy SHIT!, It was Principal Hackett. Principal Hackett**: "I see that you girls have made the best out of your first day back! I hope you'll be that much enthusiastic in detention... Get going, NOW," **I began to gather myself. Ali & I walked to detention. As Ali walked in front of me, I couldn't take my eyes off her perfectly shaped ass. I had a feeling that she knew I was checking her out because she made sure that her walk was nice & steady. **

**We entered detention to see Wes, the guidance counselor, Wes**: "Why don't you girls, take a seat... *clears throat* separate from each other." As I sat two seats down from Ali, my pulse couldn't stop throbbing. **Wes began reading the school's newspaper & I look over to see Ali texting someone. Five Minutes Later, Ezra shows up & bails us out. As we left the school building Ali & I both thanked Ezra for bailing us out. Ezra**: "No need to thank me... Well you obviously do, I have a feeling that things will get heated between you two. ***He grins*** See ya!"** Ezra walks back to his Camry & we wave at Aria, who's in the passenger seat. **

**My phone begins to vibrate & I see a text from my Mom: 'GOING OUT WITH DAD, BE BACK BY 11 - Mom' A smile grew across my face & I grabbed Ali's hand forcing her to come with me.**


	2. Poetic Escalation

**_Ali's POV_**

**I shouldn't have worn these six inch heels today. My feet are still throbbing from speed walking to Em's house. All I can think about is that kiss; how she took charge & it was completely unexpected. All I wanted, was to taste her soft lips again. We began to approach the porch of the Fields' residence & my heart kept skipping beats. I wanted Emily so bad at this moment. Emily finally unlocked the door, we both entered at the same time & we knew that is was time to explore the erotic part of our souls. Emily took me by the hand and directed me to her bedroom. I thought to myself**: "It still looks the same." **Emily quickly locked her room door and began to stare at me. Em**: "I used to dream about you; about us going to Paris, getting lost into each other's eyes, while we toured the Eiffel Tower... I never gave up on my love for you, even when I thought you were dead. I guess I never really believed that my first love was gone. Tonight, I want to know how you feel Alison. I've let you toy with me for so long, that I've actually lead myself into thinking that you never felt the same way, but after what happened in the classroom... I'm certain that you have feelings for me, even if they're not fully developed." **Emily continued to stare at me, but now with a smile. I was trying to process her confession & think about the right things to say, but my brain began to shut down. Tears shed down my face, Emily approached me & we sat down on her bed, then she handed me some Kleenex. I looked into her chocolate eyes & began to express my thoughts: "**I've always had feelings for you Emily. I was caught up into all of that popularity crap & I let my "Queen Bee" status get in the way of how I felt about you. I stopped running from A when Hanna was put into the Hospital. When I found you unconscious in the barn, my heart shattered. I saw you laying there & I became broken inside. Em, I wished I would've taken you with me. Me & you against the world, against A. Just watching you & the girls get tormented because of me... made me feel like a coward. I tried to own up to my mistakes, but it was too late. Emily, I was so cruel to you at times, & it was mainly because I was mad at myself. I knew how you felt and I took that to my advantage. I'm so sorry for toying with your emotions. To be honest, I didn't want you with anyone. I only made an exception with you and Ben, because I knew that wasn't going to last. When I found out that Paige liked you, I tried my hardest to keep her away from you. I wanted you all to myself... I still do. I love you Emily Fields. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for leading you on, I'm just sorry.."

**As I watched Emily take in my confession, I began to move closer to her perfectly tanned body. Her eyes began to water, but I stopped the tears from running down her face with a slight kiss. As I removed my lips from hers, she took of her gray shirt off, revealing a red lace bra. Emily pulled me closer and the exploration began. I aggressively threw her back towards the bed, taking off my shirt. I caressed her lips, forcing my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues orchestrated a full on performance between our lips. I unzipped Emily's shorts & threw them on the floor. I began to kiss her neck, making her pelvic throb. I moved back to her lips & began searching for my destination. My hand slithered toward her V region, slowly like a snake hunting it's prey. I felt the fabric of Em's underwear & it was moist, indicating that she's enjoying my show. Her hands grabbed my neck & she deepened our kiss. While she tried to swallow my tongue, I removed her damp underwear & began to insert a finger into her tunnel of nostalgia. Emily let out a soft moan & I began to repeat that process. My hand was moving faster and I started to use two fingers. Her breathing got heavier and she started to rip off my lips with her sensual biting, My lips were beginning to become sore, but I didn't care. My hand was going at least 100 miles per hour by now & Emily released my lips; beginning to just lie there in pleasure. She began to bite her own lip, caressing her breasts. My hand became tired & when I released them Emily yelled my name; echoing through the entire house. I'm sure she awakened something in the attic. Emily was still in sexual daze. I removed her bra & began to suck her breast one by one. Her body quivered. Her hands were around my waist & she removed my pants, letting me know that she wanted a turn. To finish off my show, I moved back to her V line & I kissed below her belly button. I tied up my hair with a wristband that I was wearing & my face dived into her sacred pool. Lick by lick, Emily began to release her mystical waters. I turned my licking into sucking & her V-olcano made an eruption. I began to taste butterscotch & it never tasted so good. Holding my head up, I laid on top of Emily for a few seconds. She began to recover from my sexual assault & Round 2 began. **

**Emily was so aggressive. Everything that she had bottled up inside her was being released. Emily ripped off my bra, causing my bra strap to pop. She began kissing my neck. Emily gave me two big hickeys. She moved down to my breasts making me gasp in satisfaction. I've never felt this way before. Emily lifted her head up & she began staring into my eyes. We stared at each other for at least 15 seconds. Emily continued to kiss me. Our tongues were communicating through love. Emily began to massage my VJ before removing my underwear. I began to moan redundantly in her ears. She was so good at fingering, I kind of wished that she had a strap on; I'm sure she'd be the Shakira of lesbians... because I knew those hips wouldn't lie, especially not to me. She removed her hand and gave me taste. If felt like I was on top of the fucking world. I tried to hold in my orgasms, but I was beginning to melt: **"EMILY, EMILY, EMILY... OH F-uck!". I** exploded & I'm sure it was in Emily's face. She came back towards my face and pecked me on my lips. We both turned on our sides and I wrapped my hands around Emily waist & said: "We forgot to use protection!" Emily bursts into laughter & commented:** "Don't worry, I'm on birth control." I kissed the back of her neck & we both fell asleep.

**_Emily's POV_**

**My eyes opened slowly as I woke up. Ali is still asleep right by my side. I turned to look at my phone and it said '10:50pm'! My eyes widened as I remember that my parents were going to be home soon! I jumped up completely nude & screamed Ali's name. Alison opened her eyes & started to smile at my exposed body, I quickly threw on t-shirt & I tossed a tank & sweats to Ali. Ali**: "What's the rush, Em? Are you having second thoughts?" **Em**: "No,I'm definitely not. It's... Just that my parents are supposed to be home soon & I don't want to upset them. My Mom is really on edge with you being back." **Ali**: "Why can't I stay? If I can charm your Dad, I bet he'll get your Mom to relax." **Em**: "Ali, please. I really don't want to put stress on my parents, especially my Dad. He got deployed from Afghanistan because of his new heart condition. I don't want him to go back to the hospital. A already made sure of that." **Ali**: "You're right, I'm being selfish. After what just happened... I don't know if I can stay away from you anymore. But, I'll do anything for you... I love you, Emily. **To here those three words made my jaw drop. Ali stood there with a smile on her face, while I took in what she said. I watched her as she put on the tank & sweats, I approached her & gave her peck on the lips, then I said: **"I love you, too." **My phone started to vibrate and it was a text from my Mom: **'Be Home in 5, Are still awake? - MOM**'. Ali borrowed a pair of my sneakers too, then she bagged her six inch heels & her happily stained clothes. Ali:** "This is what I've always dreamed of. You & me getting sexy in the sheets." **Ali & I both let out a laugh, then we headed downstairs. I told her to go through the back & then we both heard a car door slam. Ali began to rush through my backyard & I quietly yelled:** "Text me as soon as you get home!" **Alison gave me wink & disappeared in to the shadows. I ran upstairs before my parents walked in. My Mom yelled my name, but I didn't answer. I stuffed my stained sheets into a old gym bag & slid them under my bed. I quickly took some fresh sheets from my closet & tossed them onto the bed. I heard footsteps coming up the steps, so I threw a blanket over my body & turned off my lamp. My room door opened & my Mom gave me kiss on the forehead. She exited my room & then I got a text:** 'JUST GOT HOME! HERE'S SOMETHING TO MAKE YOU SLEEP WELL - xoxo Ali'', **it was a picture of Ali wearing lingerie. I smiled at her perfectly shaped body & I plugged my phone into the charger, placing it on my lamp' table. My phone started to vibrate again, a smile grew across my face because I knew it was Ali... but I was wrong. HOLY SHIT, IT WAS A! The text read: **

'AND THE AWARD FOR BEST AMATEUR PORNO GOES TO: EMILY FIELDS & ALISON DILAURENTIS - KISSES A'.

**A picture was attached to the message & it was of me & Ali. A was watching us the hold time! I zoomed in to get a better view of the angle where the picture was taken & then I realized that 'A' planted a camera on my lamp table, disguising it in side of my lamp shade. I turned the camera off & put it in a sealed bag, so I can take it to Holbrook! I texted Ali, Hanna, Spencer, & Aria a: 'S.O.S'. I threw on a hoodie and some sneakers, then I snuck out the back door. The girls were waiting for me by Spencer's barn & I quickly approached them with A's camera.**


	3. Oblivion

**_POV's this chapter: Narrator, Spencer, Ali, & Holbrook_**

** Spencer's POV **

**Emily begins to approach us & she is fierce, yet anxious. Emily was randomly sweating, which ****was obscure because it was a little after eleven & she's usually getting ready for bed unless... *Emily Interrupts* Em**: "You guys I have something to tell you." **Alison registers Emily's look and she's interrupts Emily. Ali:** "You guys, Emily and I are official." **Alison gives Emily a peck on the cheek. Em**: "What the hell Ali!?" **Ali**: "I thought that..." **I quickly interrupt**. **Spencer**: "Em, what's in the bag?" **Em**: "A's camera!" **Aria & Hanna gasp in unison. Ali**: "What's on it, Em?" **Emily tenses up & I knew she was uncomfortable**. **Emily to Ali**: "It's me & you... From 2 hours ago." **Ali & Emily both share a genuinely scared look**. **Hanna to Em & Ali**: "Did A catch you guys doing it on camera? There's no need to be ashamed because you guys could make a fortune selling porn. You can title it: "Sexy in the sheets"! I'd definitely buy it." **Aria, Spencer, Emily, & Ali:** "SHUT UP, HANNA!". **Hanna**: "What I'm telling the truth!" **After hearing Hanna's weirdly confession,to buying girl on girl porn, made me judge her sexual interests. I led the girls into the barn for some relaxation.**

_**Narrator's POV**_

**As the girls enter the barn a person in a black hoodie overlooks them through the bushes. The hooded figure dials the the Rosewood PD's number & goes to sit in a Ford Crown Victoria.**

**_Ali's POV_**

**We've been sitting here for hours, listening to Spencer run her mouth with Caleb on the phone, about tracing the signal of A's perverted camera. I've kept my eye on Emily the whole time and she looked violated. Our first time was so spectacular and erotic, but with A seeing it, made it less special. Emily made eye contact w/ me, she gave me signal leading me out side of the barn. Spencer**: "Where are you going?"** I gave Spencer a nod towards outside, then I look at Hanna & she's swinging her arm back & forth, mimicking 'TAP THAT ASS' with her lips. Aria gave Hanna a nudge, while I began to exit the barn. Ali:** "Em, stop thinking about it, okay? A is obviously desperate if that bitch is trying to threaten our relationship." **Em**: "Ali, tonight went so well & it was so special, A ruined everything! I'm more than just violated. I have to make up for what A did to us!" **Emily my sweet Emily, my mermaid... She's big on grand gestures, but she's clearly delusional if she thinks A ruined our night. Ali**: "Em, the way I see it, A is just someone who viewed something completely special. Two people, first loves in fact, expressing their feelings to one another. Tonight went great okay? Don't let A get into your head, you're much smarter than that." **Em**: "You said first love... I'm your first love?" **Ali**: "Yes you are, you always have been." **Emily's face formed a glowing smile, making my heart warm. I leaned towards to give Em a kiss, but we were interrupted by a text**: 'NOT SO FAST BITCHES, LET ME TURN MY CAMERA ON FIRST - A'. **Em & I both hear a car speeding off. By the time we reach the road the car was gone, but I did get to take a picture of the car's license plate : 'WSA901'. I run over to the barn and told Aria, Spence, & Hanna to rush over to the Rosewood PD to see Holbrook! We get to the police department with a busy Holbrook standing by his car. He sees us & directs us five to his office. **

**Holbrook's POV**

**These girls are such a handful, yet I'm always optimistic about their stories. Holbrook:** "What are you girls doing out this late?" **Spencer**: "We've got a potential lead on 'A'. **Holbrook**: "Really? Well spill." **Aria**: "Spencer give him the camera." **Spencer hands me the camera slowly, like she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, I don't blame her. Holbrook**: "What's on the camera!?" **Alison**: "Nothing important, we just need you the trace the signal." **Holbrook**: "How will I do that!?" **Spencer**: "There's a connection log in the settings & it was last connected to the internet at 11:05pm. My friend Caleb said if you could break the firewall, you'll be able to track the connection's signal." **Holbrook**: "I'll get Officer Barry, right on that. Is that all!? **Alison**: "I also got a picture of the license plate of A's vehicle." **Spencer**: "Why didn't you tell me this during the drive here?!" **Ali**: "Short notice, Spence" **The two girls gave each other intense looks, it was so entertaining seeing them turn anger at theirselves inste... *Emily interrupts the POV*. Emily:** "So when will be notified about the car's owner?" **Holbrook**: As soon as possible, Ms Fields, as soon as possible. You girls should get going.. Don't you have school in the morning?" **Aria**: "He's right, we should get back before our parents notice we're gone." **The girls began to exit my office, then Hanna stops on her way out. Hanna**: "I know I said, that I accidentally ran into your mouth the other day at the Brew, but I'm not so sure." **Holbrook**: "What about that Travis, fellow?"' **Hanna**: "I'm starting to think that he's isn't the one for me." **Holbrook**: "You should get going, you don't want your friends to ditch you." **Hanna gives me a peck on lips, wow this girl is persistent. She walks out of my office, then I follow her to make sure the girls drive away in one peace. I began my march to the Tech Department so I can do some research on this A character. **

**_Emily's POV _**

**We arrived back at Spencer's place & we're exhausted. Hanna & Aria exit first, then Ali & I follow. Spencer said that she's going to text us in the morning & we say goodbye all at once. I begin to walk home, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Ali**: "Forgetting something?" **I gave Ali a slight kiss on the lips, & she smirked. Ali**: "I'll talk to you later then!?" **Emily**: "Definitely." **I watched as Ali walked away, I couldn't ****believe that we were finally a couple. I turned away and continued to walk home. I snuck back into the back door & gave a sigh of relief, knowing that my parents were asleep. I dived into my bed & suddenly my phone started to ring. Everyone was home safe & I carried myself to sleep.**

_**Narrator's POV **_

**Focus is back on the Rosewood PD. Someone is seen typing the in: 'WSA901' on a computer. The license plate is registered for a black Ford Crown Victoria. The unknown person deletes the license plate number out of the system & wipes off their finger prints. As the unknown person walks by the Information center in the PD, the receptionist waves at the unknown figure with a slight smile & the focus is now on the Vacation calendar next to the bulletin & Officer Barry Maple has been away for at least a 3 day leave in Morocco.**


	4. Hidden Connections

**_POV's this chapter: Narrator, Emily, Ali, & Hanna _**

**_Narrator's POV _**

**The** **clock strikes 7:30am, initiating the beginning of the week: Monday. We're inside of Emily Fields' room and a hooded figure is hovering along the side of her bed. **

**_Ali's POV _**

**I was skipping down the sidewalks, like a hyper toddler, on my way to Em's house. This weekend, has been so crazy: Emily & I, Holbrook's lead, and that crazy bitch A, I'm not even sure if I want to go to school today, scratch that; this entire week. I woke up extra early today, to give my Em something special to start off this week & to keep her mind away of from A. I began to approach the porch of the Fields' residence. I snuck in, making sure that I didn't wake up a soul, I wanted to surprise Emily. I went up the stairs steady & quietly, clenching my ass, making me look constipated. I reached Emily's door, pushing it open slowly. I took a peek inside & I couldn't believe my fucking eyes. A was standing over Emily with a camera & I'm sure that bitch was going to use it as leverage later. I reached inside of my purse for my antique pocket knife, that Grandma Dee gave to me in Georgia. I clicked the knife open & tip-toed towards A. I stabbed A in the back and there was a loud yell: **"Ahhhhh!". **A fell to the ground & Emily screeched out of her bed. Ali**: "Emily, Call 911!" **Emily grabbed her phone in laser speed. I watched as her fingers dashed across the screen ferociously. I heard footsteps approach from a distance & Mrs. & Mr. Fields entered the room. Wayne**: "Emmy are you alright?". **Emily finished up talking to the 911 operator on her phone, then she quickly answered her Dad. Em**: "Dad, I'm fine, I'm just glad Ali was here in time before any damage was done." **Mrs. Fields gave me a heated look, but it progressed into a light smile. I smiled back & suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Voice:** "Rosewood Police Department, OPEN UP!" **Wayne & Pam flew downstairs, like they were apart of Teen Titans or something. 2 officers rushed into Em's room, grappling A's body. Handcuffs clenched around A's black gloves & the officers tugged A's body towards door. I tried to yell at the officers to reveal A's face, but they ignored me for some odd reason. I looked towards Emily & I knew she was traumatized. I went to give her a nice warm bear hug, but that didn't stop the tears from drifting onto her caramel skin. I started to hold Emily in my arms, & shot a "SOS" to Han, Spencer, & Aria. Emily's tears slowed down, then she started to gaze in my eyes. Em: "What were you doing here." Ali:** "I came to surprise you, I wanted to give you something special in order to keep your mind away from A , but I obviously failed to do that." **Em**: "Ali you saved me. If you didn't show up... who knows what that perverted son of a bitch would've done to me." **Ali**: "Emily, I don't think that A wanted to hurt you... A was just..." **Emily**: "Just what.?". I dived off of the bed & I saw A's camera on the floor. **I shoved the camera into my pocket & Emily commented on my gesture: "**Shouldn't you give that to Holbrook?**". Ali: "**Holbrook doesn't need to know everything & besides this is the same camera we gave him last week. It's obvious that he didn't do a good job protecting valuable evidence, unless he gave it to A hisself." **Emily began to say something, but I interrupted her & insisted she get dressed, so we can meet the girls down Rosewood PD. **

**_Emily's POV_**

** My dad dropped off Ali & I in front of the Police Department. He went to go look for a parking space & he got stopped by Linda Tanner in the process. Ali tugged my hand, pulling me inside of the police department. Spencer, Hanna, & Aria were all there in the waiting room, looking anxious as ever. Hanna**: "Don't tell me A caught you two slutting it up again!?" **Spencer & Aria**: "HANNA!" **Hanna**: "What!? These two have been getting sexy in the sheets non stop!. It's not a crime to ask!" **Ali**: "We haven't been doing it "non stop" & to answer your question: NO! I wanted to surprise Em this morning, but my plans were ruined when I caught A filming her, while she was asleep." **Spencer**: "How did A get into your house?" **Ali**: "The same way I did. It wasn't that hard to sneak in, especially when the Fields' are heavy sleepers.". **I began to cut my eyes at Ali & glanced over at Aria, who appears to be texting Ezra. Holbrook rushed over to us & he led us into his office. Holbrook**: "So what happened this time!? Ali: "I was coming to surprise Emily this morning, but I caught that bastard standing along Em's bed, so I stabbed him. **Holbrook**: "Where did you stab the suspect?" **Ali**: "Somewhere in the back." **Holbrook**: "The suspect is currently getting a couple of stitches at the Rosewood Medical Center. We should probably have a update on his status after we take him in for interrogation. You girls should get going, if you want to make first period." **Spencer**: Wait, not so fast... Aren't you going to gave us A's identity. We deserve to know the name of our tormenter." **Holbrook's phone ironically starts to ring & urges us to exit his office. Aria**: "Wasn't that a bit weird.?" **Spencer**: "Yeah, he seemed a bit hesitant to giving us A's identity, & his phone "happens to ring"." **Hanna**: "Guys, Gabe is just handling the case like a professional. His phone just happened to ring... So what!? We can just to to the RMC & get a glimpse of A ourselves." **Emily**: "Why are you defending him? Are you two dating or something.?" **Hanna**: "Not exactly." **Ali**: "Now look who's slutting in up, Bitch!". **Hanna and Ali both made snarky noises at one another.** **Spencer**: "Guys, enough!, let's head over to the RMC." **We all rushed into Spencer's SUV to the Rosewood Medical Center**.

**_*Five Minutes Later* _**

**Hanna went up to the check in desk & we followed, Hanna**: "Excuse me Miss, we're friends with Detective Holbrook from the RWPD & I was hoping to get the room number of one of his suspects. He should've gotten a pair of stitches to his back. **Receptionist**: "Uhhh, yes Room 109." Hanna: "Thanks, so much!" **We all gave the receptionist soft grins & headed toward the first floor. By the time that we got there a guy was cleaning up some bloody gauze patches. Spencer**: Eddie..? Eddie Lamb?" **Eddie**: "Hello, Spencer." **Spencer**: "Wow, this is a step up from Radley." **Eddie**: "Yeah, a few of us got promoted to take shifts here at RMC, any spot is better than working the sketchy halls at Radley." **Spencer**: "Who all got promoted? **Eddie's smirk slowly faded off of his face when a random voice answered Spencer's question. Wren: **"I happened to be one of them." **Eddie began to pick up a black mask, hoodie, & gloves from the hospital bed, but Wren interrupts him in the process**. **Wren**: "Eddie, I'll be taking that." **Wren grabbed the black attire from Eddie, making Eddie rapidly exit the room.". Spencer**: "Why are you treating him like a pet!." **Wren**: "I'm his boss, he follows my rules." **Spencer**: "You've been on his case since Radley & I think we all know that you authorized CeCe's & Mona's fake passes, so you should cut him some slack!" **Wren**: "Someone's a little tense, maybe I should give you dose of Melizopam to calm your nerves." **Ali**: "Cut the crap, Wren! Who was in this room!? **Wren**: "See for yourself." **Wren pointed towards a closing elevator. We all ran towards the it, but it was too late. The elevator was going to the ninth and final floor. We ran towards the nearest stairwell. Spencer**: "We have approximately 40 seconds in order to make to A in time." **We jetted up the steps & began counting. We reached 20 seconds by the time we hit the fifth floor. 35 seconds approached and we were finishing up the eight floor. It was finally 40 seconds and we barely hit the ninth floor. We looked around the floor but it was dark & vacant. WHAM! A box of dusty old papers fell down on the floor. A guy bursts out of the shadows & ran into a room numbered '901'!.** **We pushed the door opened all the together. A window was opened & the guy was gone. As we turned to exit the room, a letter written on the back of the door read:** 'YOU GIRLS ARE TRULY PATHETIC. I WAS UNMASKED & STILL ABLE TO GET AWAY!? NEXT TIME IT WONT BE THAT EASY - A' **Ali**: "Fuck! We let A get away again." **Spencer**: "Maybe we didn't, Ali do you still have that knife you used?" **Ali**: Yeah, why?" **Spencer**: "Hanna, get Caleb on Speed Dial! We can hack into the hospital's software and use A's blood from the knife to get a DNA match from the system."** Hanna began to dial Caleb's number & Spencer booted up one of the computers inside the room. **

**_*30 Minutes Passed* _**

_**Hanna's POV **_

**Ughhhh, it was nice hearing Caleb's voice again but, I couldn't take all of the blabbering about computer tech stuff. Spencer was almost done tracing A's DNA through the system. I began to grow impatient, so I left the RMC. I went back to see Gabe at his office. Holbrook: **"I appreciate what you've done for me." **I gave Gabe a peck on the lips. Hanna**: "I feel bad, why'd you make me call your phone. Why didn't you tell us who A is?" **Holbrook**: "It's complicated, Hanna! I thought you understood that!?" **Hanna**: "Are you A? Do you personally know who A is? I'm not going to keep lying to them! You better come clean soon!" **I began to leave Gabe's office & then I stopped to comment on his mistake:** "You should park your car around the back. A Crown Victoria is obviously a cop car & that license plate isn't helping either. 'WSA901'? Really Gabe!? Next time you force me to become a better detective, make sure you cover up your tracks!" **I left the police department & headed home. Spencer told me that she would text me the results after it finished processing. I walked home in hurry & I made sure my Mom was still at work. I didn't want her to catch me ditching school. I crawled into my bed & picked a crime novel up to read. **

**_Narrator's POV _**

**The focus is back on the ninth floor of the RMC. The results are finished processing & the girls can't believe theirs eyes! A picture of Ezra shows up, but it doesn't say Ezra Fitzgerald... It says 'Ethan Fitzgerald'... Ezra's identical twin!**

* * *

**_Hey guys, not too much Emison feels this chapter, but there are some new revelations! What do you think about Hanna & Holbrook's relationship?, Ezra's evil twin, & what's up with Wren, & how does he know Ali!? Haha follow me on twitter: EndgAmeXbitches! I post theories & analysis', I also incorporate my theories into my story so be very cautious of that! :)_**


	5. 10 Steps Behind

**POV's this chapter: Narrator, Ali, Aria, & Hanna.**

**_Aria's POV_**

**He has already lied to me once & I forgave him like a fool. He took a bullet for me... I must confess that it was very heroic and brave, but was it for the right reasons? He's my first love, which makes this so difficult to approach. I dialed Ezra's number as I departed from the RMC. Spencer gave me a copy of the DNA results & she offered me a ride to Ezra's apartment. Ali & Emily took a cab to Ali's house, hopefully A won't be attending their little love-fest this time... Spencer dropped me off in front of Ezra's apartment complex and I walked towards the doors.**

**_Ali's POV_**

**The sunset arose, while I paid the cab driver for the ride. Today has been so hectic, I didn't know what to do with myself. I tugged Emily's hand and led her to my front door. My Dad is out handling some legal issues about my Mom's will & I'm sure he wouldn't be back home until midnight. My fingers twirled the keys inside of lock, opening the door. I tossed my jean jacket on the sofa & rushed over to the kitchen to get Em & I something to drink. Ali**: "Mountain Dew, Strawberry Fanta, or Water?" **Em**: "Fanta!". **I tossed Em the Fanta & we both plopped our butts on the sofa. We sat here in silence for a few minutes, enjoying some peace & quiet for the first time today. I sat my head on Emily's shoulder & she happily place a hand my cheek. Em**: "I'm truly grateful to have you in my life Ali. Things with A has been crazy lately, but being with you has made it bearable." **Emily gave me the warmest smile, making her chocolate eyes sparkle. Ali**: "That bitch thinks that he can break us, but we're inseparable babe." **I lifted my head from Emily's shoulder & pressed my lips onto hers. I could instantly taste the strawberry soda. Things got aggressive quickly. Emily hands ran from my cheeks then into my back pockets, grappling my ass, which made me plunge on top of her. Our passionate kisses turned into a WWE Diva battle royal. I locked into my favorite position & it caused Em's body to quiver. I wanted Emily to submit, so I slowly unbuttoned her pants, but my phone started to ring. It was Wren. Fuck! I had a feeling that he would contact me after what happened at the RMC, but I wanted to avoid him, because I would have to tell the girls about our history. Em**: 'Aren't you going to answer that? If not... You should pick up where you left off." **I gave Em a smirk, she was so tempting, but I didn't want to hold in another secret. My hand twitched while I rose the phone up to my ear & my mouth pushed out the word: **"Hello!?"

**_Aria's POV_**

**I banged on Apartment 3B more viscous than ever. Aria: "**Ezra, Open up!". **I start to hear the locks coming undone and his soft calm voice**: "Aria? Is everything alright?", **he said curiously. I gave his door a big nudge & words began to drain out of my mouth like a running faucet. Aria:** "Please tell me that you aren't a lying bastard! Tell me who A is! NOW!" **Ezra began to scramble his words, I could tell he was nervous. Ezra**: "Where is all of this coming from!?" **Aria**: "Don't fuck with me Ezra! You said that you knew A's identity on the rooftop! Was that all a stunt to win me back!? Did you want to get shot on purpose!?" **Ezra**: "Aria, before I say anything, I just want you to know that I love you & I would never pull a stunt like that. I thought A was my brother Wesley but I was wrong! He came to visit me 2 days after I got shot. He was in Venice with my Mother for four months straight!" **Aria**: "You're lying!" **Ezra**: "I swear to you, that I'm being 100% percent honest!" **Aria**: "Who's Ethan!" **Ezra**: "What? I don't know anyone by the name Ethan!" **I took the DNA results from my purse & plastered it Ezra's face! Ezra: **"This is obviously a fake! I can prove it to you!" **Ezra went to his laptop & he had the official copyrights to Rosewood Medical Center. He logged into the system and there weren't any results of an 'Ethan Fitzgerald'! Ezra:** "A obviously fooled you girls! You guys have to stay one step ahead of A. Why didn't you come to me first?" **Aria** : "I don't know... it all happened so fast & I still need more time to feel comfortable with trusting you again!" **Ezra**: "I totally agree with you. I'm going to try my best to get things back to the way were. I promise I won't hurt you again, Aria." **Aria**: "I'm sorry for going off like that. I let A get to me, before confirming our evidence. A must have someone working for them inside the hospital because there was no way he could've hack the system that fast, we were right behind him." **Ezra**: "Have you ever considered turning your attention towards a cop. Tanner or Holbrook perhaps!?" **Aria**: "You're right... I should get going, I'm supposed to be meeting up with Spencer." **Ezra**: "Yeah of course." **I left Ezra's apartment & texted Spencer. Spence came back to pick me up. I told her about the false results and we both agreed to keep it between us for now. Spencer started to dial a number on her phone. Spencer**: "Hey, how fast can you be in Rosewood!? I have an offer that you can't refuse."

**_Ali's POV_**

**I held a 20 minute conversation with Wren over the phone. I could feel Em eyes staring at me. Wren wrapped up the conversation, he apologized for arguing with Spence earlier and he wanted to make it up to all of us. I told him that I would think about it & then I hung up the phone. Emily's stare didn't go away, she locked those brown eyes on me like a hawk. Emily: **"Why were you talking to Wren!? Isn't he the enemy?" **Ali**: "Em, Wren can be a dick at times, but he's a decent guy." **Em**: "Decent guy!? That's the same thing you said about Noel. Seems like the douchebags are the most decent huh?" **Ali**: "You sound jealous." **Em**: "No! I sound concerned. What the hell is going on!? Tell me now!" **Emily went from sexy & playful to furious & demanding within seconds! I didn't want to upset her so I spilled**: "Wren is the 'Beach Hottie' from my journal." **Em**: "So you had sex Wren!?" **Ali**: "... No, but we dated for a bit... ***EMILY INTERRUPTS* Em**: "I should get going" **Ali**: "Em please! Let me finish!" **Emily stopped before her hand could touch the front door knob. Ali:** "Wren wasn't the one who I thought got me pregnant. I made it up! I never thought I was pregnant. I met Wren in Cape May. I saw him with Melissa & it was during the time that she & Ian were together. I told him that she was cheating & we made a deal. Before my disappearance, he agreed to propose to Melissa in order to help you guys & to help stop A. But when he fell for Spencer, A threatened him. So he went to work at Radley, he teamed up with Mona until A stole the game from her. Wren went back to London with Melissa because we thought she stole the game from Mona, but it's not her. Wren has been helping me & Noel for years! Noel only agreed to help me because I found him on one of the NAT videos making out with his brother, Eric." **Em**: "So is Noel gay!?" **REALLY is that all she heard from my confession?! Ali**: "Um.. No, but he was high thanks to Jason & his stoner buddies. They were all high & drunk, they dared Noel & Eric to do it." **Em**: "Why didn't you tell us this over at the RMC?" **Ali**: "I don't know... All that matters is that you know. I have no more secrets. I'm an open book & it's going to remain that way." **I grabbed Emily's hand & rubbed it gently. I gave Em a peck on the lips. While we reconciled, Spencer texted me. Spencer wanted a photo of A's license plate. I sent her the pic & I took Em up to my room. We cuddled in my bed and began to watch 'Bridesmaids'. An hour & a half has passed & the movie reached the part where Kristen Wiig was calling Lilian & Helen "lesbians" because they wanted to go to Paris! Em & I were both drowning in hysteria until both of our phones vibrated. Fuck, we knew it was A, but we were wrong.**

**_Hanna's POV_**

**Voice #1**: "The whole thing becomes like this evil enchantment from a fairy tale, but you're made to believe the spell can never be broken." **Voice #2:** "A detective who uses his deductive powers to corner a suspect and then does nothing to stop them from committing suicide is no better than a murderer himself." **Voice #3**: "You have the Answer. Just get quiet enough to hear it." **Hanna**: "Where Am I?" **Detective**: "Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

***GUNSHOT!* **

**Hanna: "**What the Hell**?" I was dreaming. I picked up my crime novel and wiped my drool from the page. I checked my phone for the DNA results from Spence, but there weren't any texts from her or the rest of the girls, just Gabe. He wanted to meet up at a hotel. I rejected him. I think I made the wrong decision by falling for him. I've been lying to my friends & sneaking around with Gabe, it's been exhausting. He told me a lot & I discovered so many things, I didn't know how to tell the girls. I knew he was watching us 24/7,... I just needed to outsmart him. I don't know how I became attracted to Gabe. He was really honest with me. He told me about his past with the NAT Club & how he Jason, Ian, & Garrett made thousands of dollars from their home movies... Holy Shit, I'm in love with a pervert... First a Hobo, now a Perv, wow I have shitty taste in men. Anyways... Gabe's license plate: 'WSA901' means: "We See All", which is the definition of NAT & '901' is September 1st. Gabe said that September 1st was the day he left the NAT club, but why did he keep his license plate tag the same? Gabe texted me again, but this time he said he was outside of my house, I looked out the window & saw him. I ran downstairs and left a note on the island saying that I was at Spencer's. I got into Gabe's Crown Victoria & he drove off. **

**_Narrator's POV _**

**Holbrook drives off with Hanna in the car. On their tail an SUV begins to follow them. It's Spencer, Aria, Ali, Em... & Caleb. Caleb: "**So is she like dating him now?" **Spencer**: "Yeah, I think." **Caleb**: "I'm prettier than him right!?" **Aria**: "Yeah, you can even give Megan Fox a run for her money**." They all laugh, then suddenly a beeping noise begins flowing from Caleb's laptop. Spencer: "**What is that?**" Caleb: "**It's from my location transmitter. I traced then IP address from the website that you gathered the DNA results from... It's initiating that the site was accessed from two locations: New York & Brookhaven."** Ali: "**Wait the license tag... WSA901!... What did NAT mean again Spence?**" Spencer: "**Nos Animadverto Totus... We See All**." Caleb: "**& 901? September 1st right?**" Ali: "**Duh, Caleb.**" Spencer: "**Holbrook maybe the leader of the NAT Club! Ian dies from a gunshot wound to the head and the suicide note has capitalized 'T's! Garrett who was indeed a cop dies from a gunshot wound in the chest and he wrote: "I know what you did" for Jenna to Jason & he capitalized the 'T'. Jason's always capitalizes his T's in his writing too."** Em: "**Hanna told me that she went to go take flowers to my Mom at the RWPD,...she saw a suspect board with notes pointing to our pictures & the notes had capitalized T's as well.**" Aria: "**What if capitalizing the T's was their thing. That was the signature handwriting for the NAT Club members! I mean it makes sense.**" The 4 ladies and the spectacular gent agreed & kept on Holbrook's tail. Caleb borrowed A's camera from Ali and he began to recover deleted videos from the hard drive. Holbrook came to a stop, making Spencer slam on brakes! He knew that the girls were onto him. 3 cars approached Spencer's SUV, forming a blockade. The girls & Caleb were trapped with NO WAY OUT. 3 hooded figures lured towards the doors of the SUV. Just when things couldn't get any worse... a text came from A: **'WHEN YOU THINK YOU'RE A STEP AHEAD, YOU'RE REALLY 10 STEPS BEHIND, BITCHES! -A'

* * *

**_Intense chapter guys, huh? I quoted some famous lines from crime novels during Hanna's dream in her POV! I also incorporated one of my theories about the NAT Club this chapter! FYI: Ian's suicide note, Garrett's "I know what you did" note, Jason's check, & the suspect board in the Rosewood PD REALLY DOES have capitalized 'T's, so that got me thinking that the NAT Club was a serious cult & that they may have had a system of writing! What do you think will happen in Chapter 6? What's going on with Hanna, Will Haleb reunite?, Is Wren really a decent guy? & what's in Jessica's will!? _**

**_Twitter: endgAmeXbitches! Follow me! I'm posting a MASSIVE theory on Holden on my twitter soon, it may be a 3 parter so look out for that!_**

**_I also want to give my favorite author on here a Shoutout!: AsaMoritz! I love her writing, it's loaded with precise grammar, creative imagery, storytelling, & complexity. One of the BEST authors/fanfics 'Ive seen thus far! ;)_**


	6. Unannounced Expectation

**_POV's this chapter: Narrator, Ali, Em, & Hanna_**

**_Narrator's POV_**

**_Hearts are racing, breathing is heavy, eyes are watery, & adrenaline is pumping! Spencer, Aria, Emily, Ali, & Caleb were all having mental panic attacks! The 3 hooded figures slowly approached Spencer's SUV like vicious snails. They began to raise broad objects. One figure stood towards the windshield, the second figure lingered by both passenger windows, & the other hooded figure went back towards the trunk. They started to swing in unison. Spencer & the others knew that this was it! Glass was going to be sprung into their gorgeous & perfectly sculpted faces! As the hooded figures swung their objects: BAM! A gunshot went off! The gunshot turned into gunshots. Blast by blast, the hooded figures scowled away. The last gunshot echoed through both the interior & exterior of Spencer's SUV. The bullet made it's way to one of the hooded figures, making the person fall to the ground. Caleb struggled with his seatbelt to get out of the car, but by the time he opened the door, the person in the hoodie was gone, ...but there was a blood trail.  
Focus is on a shocked Hanna, who's holding Holbrook's Px4 handgun._**

_**Hanna's POV**_

**Caleb stood in the street, completely in shock. His eyes were locked on me, especially on my hands holding Gabe's gun. I quickly aimed the gun at Gabe & forced him to get out of the car. Hanna**: "Get out of the car!" **Holbrook**: "Hanna, you don't want to do this!" **Hanna**: "Get out of the fucking car! Now!" **Holbrook held his hands up, while I pointed the gun at his face. I quickly walked towards him & swiped the handcuffs from his waist. I clutched the handcuffs on his wrists & pushed him into the back of the police car. I heard footsteps coming close, it was Caleb running towards me; the girls slammed the doors of the SUV & followed. Caleb: **"You chose this douche over me!? I thought I knew you better than this Hanna Marin." **Hanna**: "Well, I'm not the one who dreamt about getting a blowjob from a dead girl!" **I regretted saying that, but at the same time I didn't. Caleb**: "That's not what happened, but we sh- ***Ali interrupts* Ali**: "Hello, this isn't Jersey Shore, you guys! Save the arguing for later because I'm sure that you both are going to be DTF, when this is all over!" **Em, Aria, & Spencer all yell Ali's name & Ali just shrugged. I nodded towards Gabe's car & told Caleb to get in, then I turned towards Spencer & the girls. Hanna**: "Follow me, okay!?" **_Spencer nodded & the girls ran back to the SUV. I got into the driver's seat & drove to Gabe's secret hideout._**

_**30 Minutes Later**_

**_Ali's POV_**

**Ever since I came back to Rosewood, shits gotten completely out of control. I put the girls & Caleb into danger. Most importantly, I put my Emily in danger. I didn't know our relationship would be this complicated. The SUV was coming to a stop and I held Emily's hand, while it did. Spencer**: "We're in Brookhaven." **We got out of the car & followed Hanna, Caleb, & a handcuffed Holbrook into a doll shop. Aria:** "Vail's Doll Hospital, hey isn't this where we- ***A little boy Interrupts* Little Boy**: "Dad, why are you in handcuffs!?" **Holbrook**: "Seth go back downstairs. It's okay." **Ali**: "You little shit!"** I swung towards Holbrook face, but Emily stopped my hand in the process. Ali:** "You sent me that voodoo doll did you!? You're fucking A, aren't you!?" **Holbrook**: "No, you don't understand! I.. ***Emily cuts Holbrook off* Emil**y: You were torturing us for this long!? Pretending to be a good cop!? Did you kill Garrett, Ian, & Wilden!? Were they in your way!? They didn't recover you pervy videos, so you killed them? Is that It? I can't believe you had your son lie to us! Seth told us that a Man & Woman was trying to hurt Ali! It was you & Melissa wasn't it!? You son of a bitch!" **I could see the steam coming from Em's head. Holbrook hesitated to answer Emily's questions, but the words slowly processed their way into the air. Holbrook: **"I'm not A, okay!? I've been keeping track of Ali after she left Cape May. I'm being paid to torture you girls. It's my duty, unless I want to be killed. I only killed Wilden, but it was self defense! I don't know anything about Ian & Garrett! Yes, I was in charge of the NAT club, but I'm not the one who's calling the shots now! The person who killed the girl in Ali's grave hunted me down, 2 years after I attended Rosewood High with Ian, Garrett, & Jason. He heard that I was the real person in charge of the club... He threatened to kill me, if I didn't hand over each video. That's when he forced me to start texting you. I found out Mona was pretending to be A & that made it easier to trick you into thinking there was just one A. Mona didn't want you dead Alison, she just wanted you to suffer. This A is the real A, okay!? He didn't want to kill you at first, but when you deleted the videos, you made him completely upset! I told the guys & Jason wanted out! Garrett tried to help me, but he became scared & hurried to join to the Rosewood PD. Ian told me he would transfer the videos from his laptop onto a hard drive to give to A. Ian somehow forgot & you sidetracked him Alison. If you've never deleted the videos from his laptop, when you were in Hilton Head everything would've stopped! I begged Melissa to hit you in the head with the rock. I told her to hit you in the right area, so you would be unconscious for a while. Your mother saw Melissa do it & Melissa threatened her to keep quiet, unless she wanted Peter & Veronica to destroy her. Melissa forced Jessica to bury you for me! I wanted to make it look like you were really dead. Melissa left & she told Jessica to stand guard. Jessica didn't listen. She went back into her home & that's when Grunwald saved you. A showed up with their face & body completely covered in black. Jessica came back outside & showed him the grave, but your body was missing! A became furious & tried hunting you down. I'm guessing the mask made it hard to see on that night. A finally approached the girl who had on the same clothes as you, Alison. A killed the girl as a mistake. After that night, I fled from Rosewood. I went to New York & worked my way through the Police Field in order to become a detective. I wanted to take down A for myself, but I was too late. After A found out you that weren't dead, he somehow located me in New York. A has an army now & he threatened to kill Seth & my whole family. So, I came back to Rosewood! A had me tricked. Wilden was working for A too, & he tried to kill me, but I fled. After Ashley ran Wilden over, Melissa sent Jenna & Shana to help him. They brought him to me & I had no choice but to finish him off. A awarded me immunity, if I could bring you back to Rosewood."  
**I didn't know how to take Holbrook's confession. I couldn't look him in the face so I turned my attention to Hanna. Ali:** "You knew about this!? How could you lie to me like this. How could you lie to all of us like this!?" **Hanna**: "I knew a little about the NAT part, but I didn't know about everything else! I wanted to tell you but he kept- ***Holbrook interrupts* Holbrook:** "I kept tabs on her! I threatened Hanna if she ever told about me. I also did it to protect you from him Hanna." **Spencer**: "You say him & he a lot, like you know his identity... Hanna give me the gun." **Hanna took the gun from out of her jacket gave it to Spence with no hesitation. Spencer pointed the gun at Holbrook & said: **"Tell me who A is now!" **Spencer clinched the trigger causing it to make a small, but deadly sound. Holbrook: **"I don't know! I just know it's a guy, I swear!" **Spencer**: "You're lying! Tell me or I'll blow your brains out!" **Holbrook**: "I swear that's all I fucking know, I can prove it! Someone help me up?" **Spencer began to pull the trigger but Aria stopped her! Aria**: "Cool it, Spence! Lets just see what he has to say."** Caleb helped Holbrook up & Holbrook began to walk upstairs leading the way. Caleb, Hanna, Spencer, & Aria followed. I started to walk behind Aria, but Emily tugged my arm.**

**_Emily's POV_**

**I could tell Ali was hurt at the moment. Her face was drowned in frustration. I wanted kiss her, but it wouldn't be good timing. Emily**: "Ali are you oka-***Ali angrily interrupts* Alison**: "Why would you do that!? I didn't need you to fight my battle, Emily! Next time, you should keep your mouth shut! I don't need your protection!" **Ali's words bitch-slapped me over & over again. Rage was in her eyes, but mine were blazing too. I wanted to respond, but a part of me knew she didn't it mean the things she said, she's just upset. Ali began to walk away, but: *BAM!* a gunshot came from upstairs! Ali & I both ran up the steps.**

* * *

**Noooooooooo, Emison is kind of on the edge! :(**

**Ha!, remember Vail's Doll Hospital & Seth?, the creepy kid from 2x22: "Fathers Know Best"? Intense chapter, again! Holbrook has a kid! Who's the Mom? How will Emily react to Ali's attitude?, & who got shot? New chapter coming FridAy night, stay tuned! :)**


	7. Decisions

_**POV's this chapter: Narrator, Ali, & Em**_

**_Narrator's POV_**

**Ali & Emily reached the top of the steps catching a glimpse of an angry Caleb & a terrified Holbrook. They look around to see any blood, but there isn't any, not even a spec. Ali: "**What the hell happened up here?" **Spencer**: "Miscommunication. That's all." **Holbrook gives Spencer a distraught look. Holbrook: **"Yeah, right... miscommunication." **Hanna**: "Gabe, just get this over with & show them!" **Caleb**: "Can you stop calling him Gabe!?" **Hanna**: " & can you butt out!?" **Aria**: "Guys, save it!" **Holbrook began to wiggle his wrist in front of Hanna's face. Hanna reached inside of her pockets, grappling the keys to Holbrook's handcuffs. Hanna released him from those devilish metal clinchers, prompting Holbrook to press a silver button on the wall. By Holbrook's slight strike, the button initiated a mixture of noises. High-tech computers, transmitters, and spy software technically slithered from the shadows of a hidden closet. Caleb:** "HASHCAT, WIFITE, WIRESHARK, SET, & ARMITAGE? Dude you could use this software to bring down a whole country, but instead your after five teenage girls." **Ali & Emily eyes began to stretch as they observed Holbrook's mini N.S.A lab, their hands accidentally touch, causing Emily to quickly retrieve from the possible reconcilement. Ali looks on while Emily walks over to Caleb. Em to Caleb: **"Will you be able to track A down with this?" **Caleb**: "Definitely**." Caleb gives Emily a grin, while Holbrook attempts to speak. Holbrook:** "I wouldn't be so sure about that. A gave me this technology, so I'm certain there are bugs throughout the software." **Caleb**: "Then I'll debug it... & you're going to help me." **Hanna**: "That's not going to happen!" **Alison**: "Why? You think they'll realize how hot each other are & commence into a make-out fest? ***Ali does News Reporter Impression*** This just in: Hanna Marin; the solution to bringing unknowingly gays together!" **Caleb gives Holbrook an odd look, while Hanna, Aria, & Spencer look around awkwardly. Emily:** "Shut, up Ali!" **Ali realized that it wasn't the right time to be cracking gay jokes. Holbrook to Caleb:** "I guess I'll help you. A needs to be brought down & now that I have another skilled hacker by my side, I'm sure we'll hit 'em where it hurts." **Caleb**: "Deal." **Caleb forms a small smile & gives Holbrook a firm handshake. Spencer:** "Wh-Wh-Whoa, this whole agreement doesn't cross you off the list of being a major perv. You spied on us, brutally attacked our everyday lives, & you think by helping Caleb we'll just let that go?" **Aria**: "Yeah did you know, Ezra was going to get shot that night? Was that all apart of your plan?" **Holbrook**: "Look, I told you my life is on the line here! I didn't know your precious boyfriend was going to get hurt, okay? When I realized he was going to butt in,... it was too late! I tried to send help, but they didn't make it in time." **Spencer**: "What do you mean by help?" **Holbrook lets out a heavy and dreadful sigh before answering Spencer. Holbrook: **"My cousin... Duncan." **Alison face glowed with sympathy. Alison:** "Duncan Albert? He flew to New York, in order to help us?" He was the guy on the other rooftop wasn't he? **Holbrook**: "He stills cares about you Alison. I've been trying to keep him out of this A business, but he insisted." **Emily to Ali: "**Looks like you two have some catching up to do, huh?." **Alison gives Emily an "I'm sorry" look but Emily turns away. Caleb receives the negative relationship drama & happily interferes. Caleb to the girls: **"Look!, he's not off the hook, but I can put that aside for now, if it means that we're getting close to A's identity." **Spencer**: "I agree." **Aria's phone begins to ring, grabbing Spencer's attention. Spencer:** "Is that Ezra?" **Aria**: "No it's my Mom." **Aria walks downstairs to properly speak with Ella on the phone. Hanna: **"We should probably get going, I don't want my Mom calling next." **Spencer points to Holbrook's spy equipment:** "What about all of this!?" **Caleb**: "I'll stay behind to make sure the software is correctly debugged... besides A's minions had something planned for us tonight & I'm sure that A knows we're here. We can't leave Gabe's family here, especially a little kid like Seth." **Holbrook**: "Aw, you called me Gabe. I think I'm really becoming attracted to you." **Holbrook's nod to Ali's earlier comment made everyone in the room giggle. Hanna:** "Spence, can we get going?" **Spencer**: "Caleb are you sure about this?" **Caleb**: "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." **Spencer, Hanna, & Emily all give Caleb a hug, making Ali feel weird and left out. Caleb gives Ali a fist bump & they exit the room, going downstairs. Spencer to Aria: **"What happened with your Mom?" **_Aria_**: "Oh, she wanted to see how I felt about her sudden plans with Zach." **Spencer gives Aria a smile and tells there the girls to follow her to the SUV. The girls enter the SUV & Spencer retreats from Brookhaven.**

_**2 Weeks Later**_

_**Ali's POV**_

**_It's been two weeks & Emily has been consistently blowing me off. She told me that she's been going to the library, but it's obvious she's still upset about what happened at the doll shop. My alarm clock went off, loudly forcing me to get up for school. All I could think about was Em & how I hurt her. These two weeks has been A free, but without having Emily by my side, made me feel even worst. My phone vibrated, & I noticed a text from Hanna:_** 'MEET AT THE BREW IN 10, I'M BUYING! - HANNA'. _**I was feeling down, so I threw on a pair of jeans & a tank. I slipped on some Toms & started to head down the hallway. I passed my Dads room; he was fast asleep. I grabbed the remote to turn the T.V. off & led myself to the door. As I left my Dad's room, I caught a peek of his opened suitcase. It beheld my Mom's will. I reached towards the suitcase, but my Dad scared me with a loud & disgusting fart, making me forget about everything while I swiftly left his room. I rushed for door, running into a note taped next to the peephole: '**_Here's something to take your mind off of this hectic year. - Dad' _**Attached to the note was a key to a BMW. I ripped the note from the door, running outside. There was a pink 2014 BMW 3 with my name on the license tag. I entered the pink beauty, immediately starting the engine. I drove to the Brew, meeting Hanna in the parking lot. Hanna**_: "What's up 50 Cent?" **Alison**: "You're such a dumbass! Get in!" _**Hanna got into the BMW handing me a Vanilla Macchiato & I commenced our drive to Rosewood High. Hanna: **_"Have you talked to Em?" _**Alison**_: "She's been avoiding me. She's been stuck between being at home with her Dad and the library lately. I'm starting to think she's turning into Boo Radley." _**Hanna**_: "Yeah, more like Boobs Radley." _**Oh, Hanna.. Alison: **_"I hope that she can forgive me. I'm looking forward to having her take a spin with me in my new ride." **_Hanna_**: "Or you're looking forward to taking a few spins on her." _**I basically gave Hanna that one. Alison: **_"I can't with you!" _**Hanna & I both let out loud laughs. I approached Rosewood High, noticing that Spencer, Aria, & Emily we're waiting not to far. Hanna & I exit my new car, I look on to the girls & I see Emily walk towards the building. I walk over to Spencer & Aria, who seem to be in shock about my new ride. Spencer: **_"Present from your Dad?" **_Ali_**: "Yeah. Is it too much pink?" **_Aria_**: "We all know that there's never too much pink for Alison DiLaurentis." _**After giving Aria a grin, I slowly entered the building & the girls followed. The bell rang & I rushed to class, hoping to see Emily, but she wasn't there. I tried to leave, but Ezra caught me just before my feet reached the hallway. Ezra:**_ "Miss, DiLaurentis, I surly hope that you're going to close the classroom's door & not exit it." **_Thanks to Ezra, all eyes were on me, so I gave him a fake smile & took a seat._**

_**Emily's POV**_

**_I needed to avoid Ali just for today. I can't let my guard down just yet. I got an all-day pass from Ezra for the library. Recently, I took an interest in books... they've really helped escaped from reality lately. I entered the library, but Mrs. Butterfield wasn't there. I went to the media center & hopped on a computer. I opened up the Rosewood High webpage in order to search for a novel called: "The Unbearable Lightness of Being" by Milan Kundera. There were 0 results, but before I gave up hope, I remembered that Principal Hackett hired students part time to work the library search engine. I noticed that one student was online with the initials:_** 'C. A.'. **_I began typing to the student asking about the book. Five Minutes Later, I got a reply_**: ''The Unbearable Lightness of Being' is one of my favorite novels! Sad to say that's currently checked out. :( Hopefully I'll be able to retrieve a copy for you Emily! :) - C. A.' **As I smiled at the student's enthusiasm, I started my History homework on The Renaissance.**

**_5 Hours Passed_**

**_School was over and it was about time for me to start my shift at The Brew. I got into my Corolla & put the pedal to the metal. Pulling up, to The Brew I tied my hair into a messy ponytail. Sara called in sick, so I have to work the register today. Business was pretty slow this evening, which I kind of enjoyed. I just prayed that Ali didn't come and pull some sort of grand gesture. The Brew's radio was playing some of my favorite tunes, which made me feel surprisingly joyful. I heard the door chimes jingle, governing me to look up at this lustrous girl. She wore black skinny jeans with Vans & a leather jacket. She looked around The Brew timidly, yet weirdly cute. She turned her head in my direction & the odd breeze inside the store made her jet black hair create a L'oreal effect. She approached the register and I noticed her LGBT wristband. Suddenly 'Feel Real' by Deptford Goth started to play on the radio & I couldn't help, but tap my fingers to the lowering tempo. Girl: _**"Hey is there an Emily Fields working today?" **_She bit her lip, after finishing the sentence. I redundantly tapped my fingers to the rhythm of the song & answered her. Em:_** "She's right here." **_Girl_**: "Hey, we spoke earlier about 'The Unbearable Lightness of Being'... I'm the infamous "C.A.", but I prefer Cam." _**She gave me a warm smile & glanced at my rhythmic fingers. Cam: "**Deptford Goth fan I see?**" Em:**_ "Uhh, yeah sorry. I got distracted by your wristband." **_Cam_**: "Oh, crap! I forgot I was in a public place. If you aren't a supporter, I'll take it off." **_Em_**: "No! Actually, I'm a lesbian. I've never seen much people in Rosewood support LGBT so it caught my attention. I've never met another proud lesbian before so..." _**Cam**_: "I'm not a lesbian though." **_Em_**: "Sorry!" **_I was so embarrassed at this point, Why am I making a fool out of my self?! Cam_**: "I don't like labels you know? Lesbian, bisexual, transgender, straight.. Those are all ignorant labels constantly used by society for years. I like people.. I don't need a label for that... Sorry, it makes sense to me." _**Em**_: "I totally agree with you, but I just never thought of it like that. It's very independent and brave of you." **_Cam_**: "Thanks... before I get off track again, I would like to give you this." **_Cam grabbed a book from the inside of her leather jacket and placed it in my hands_**. **_Cam_**: "It took me forever to get this from some overachieving AP student, but I got it. You should enjoy it. I read it like seven times. It makes you think a lot." _**I gave Cam a warm smile and I noticed a car pulling up in the parking lot ... it was Ali. Cam seemed to detect a vibe from my glance at Ali. Cam:**_ "Is that your girlfriend?" _**Em**_: "What?... It's C...**_ *Cam interrupts* Cam: _**"Complicated? I should go." **_Em_**: "Would you like a cappuccino or pastry?" **_Cam_**: "The pastry and cappuccino are not really what I'm interested in at this particular moment." **_Em_**: "I guess I'll see you in school then?" **_Cam_**: "I don't go to Rosewood High... I attend Hollis." **_Em_**: "I thought Hackett payed High School students to work the library's search engine... Besides we look the same age." **_Cam_**: "I heard about the job from a student named Connor. The spot was available & I needed the money, plus I graduated from high school early." **_Em_**: "So you're a smartass?" **_Cam chuckled at my comment, exposing a dimple on her right cheek. Cam:_** "I have my reasons to why I decided to graduate early... Can I see your phone?" _**Em**_: "Sure." _**I unlocked my phone & Cam added herself to my contacts.**_" _**Cam**_: "Your girlfriend won't mind... would she?" **_'Bad Things' by Meiko began to play on the radio while I shook my head at Cam. I glanced back over at the parking lot to notice Ali staring at me from her car window. Cam handed me my phone back, realizing Ali was becoming jealous, then she began to quote lines. Cam: _**"Making love with a woman and sleeping with a woman are two separate passions, not merely different but opposite. Love does not make itself felt in the desire for copulation (a desire that extends to an infinite number of women) but in the desire for shared sleep (a desire limited to one woman)"... It's from the book." _**The lines ran through my mind trying to understand what she meant. I heard Ali slam the door to her BMW & Cam slowly walks away, leaving the store. She awkwardly holds the door open for Ali & gets into a metallic Mustang GT. Ali: **_"Who the hell was that?" _**Em**_: "Is that what you came here for? To question my social life.?" **_Ali_**: "Was she flirting with you?" _**Em**_: "If she was, I didn't mind." _**Ali**_: "Look, Em I've tried contacting you, but you kept avoiding me. I'm sorry for yelling at you in Brookhaven. I lost my temper." _**Em**_: "You're starting to sound like A." **Ali**: "Would you just get over one little outburst! It was a mistake, okay!?" **_Em_**: "You're having a outburst right now... I think you should leave Ali." _**Ali just stood there, so I hung up my apron. I rushed out of The Brew and marched towards my Corolla. I looked in my purse for my keys, but I couldn't find them. Reality hit me hard & I looked into the window observing my keys laying lifelessly in the passenger seat. Ali exited The Brew & watched on while I stood there like a idiot. I didn't want to give in to Ali, well not right now, so I texted Cam: '**_LOCKED MY KEYS IN MY CAR, CAN YOU PICK ME UP FROM THE BREW? - Emily' **_Cam replied back within seconds: _**'BE THERE IN FIVE - Cam' **_Ali speed-walked to her car, throwing her purse into the passenger seat before getting in. She waited for me to walk over to her BMW, but just in the knick of time Cam's Mustang pulled up. I got into Cam's GT, making Ali turn up the radio inside of her car._** _**Cam**_: "So where do you live?" **Em**: "Can I go to your dorm instead?" **_Cam jokingly clears her throat: _**"Uhhhh, sure."_** Cam drives away from the parking lot, beginning the path to Hollis College.**_

_**10 Minutes Later**_

**_Cams leads the way through the silent halls of Hollis. She stops at a door with a whiteboard that says 'Cam's Room'. She unlocks the door, welcoming me in with a smile._**

**_Narrator's POV_**

_**Focus is on Ali's pink BMW, which is still parked by The Brew. Tears slowly danced down Ali's cheeks. Suddenly she gets a text... FROM A:**_ 'YOU LOOK UGLY, WHEN YOU CRY - A' **_Ali looks around, but there's not a single soul. She pulls out of The Brew's parking lot rapidly. She reaches the nearest red light & sees a Black Hoodie in the road. Ali smashes her foot on the gas, hitting Black Hoodie, & causing the black figure's body to repel into the air._**

* * *

**Another character from the past... DUNCAN! I've missed seeing him in the show, so I threw him in my fic! Is Caleb pulling a Ravenswood all over again, lol? All of you Emison shippers hating Cam yet? Trust me, Cam isn't that bad. ;) Weird chapter? Weird title? Some of the chapter pays homage to the book: 'The Unbearable Lightness of Being". It's a PHILOSOPHICAL book that I've read in the past... What's in Jessica's will? What do you think about Cam? Cam has value to the story & it will progress throughout out the fic. What's up with Ali & Black Hoodie's Hit & Run? Who did Ali hit? **

**P.S. the songs that played on the radio are hints too, so if you're free spirited about music, you should give those two songs a listen, when reading Emily's POV! ;)**

**Follow me on twitter: endgAmeXbitches :)**


	8. The Spiral

_**POV's this chapter: Narrator, Em, & Cam**_

_**Narrator's POV**_

**Focus is on Cam's dorm room. Cam welcomes Emily in, making Em's cheeks widen into a loving smile. Emily begins to observe Cam's dorm and she notices another bed on the left side of the room. Em: **"If this is "Cam's Room"... why is there another bed made?" **Cam**: "I have a roommate... she's pretty grounded though." **Cam goes to sit on her bed, which is covered with Manga, Emily immediately gets a call from Ali, but she taps 'Ignore' & walks over to Cam's clustered bed.**

_**An Hour Later**_

**Emily's POV**

**_An hour has passed & I've been nothing but smiles with Cam. We conversed about a lot. Cam is so open minded & understanding. She gets me so much; surprisingly more than Ali does. Cam & I have a similar taste in music, novels, and our perspectives on life are almost identical. I like her a lot, she's so down to earth, but she also has a small bad girl image, which is cool too. Knocking formed outside of Cam's door, it was the Chinese takeout she ordered 30 minutes ago. Cam plunged up from her bed and opened the door to greet the delivery guy from Rosewood's Happy Dragon restaurant. Delivery Guy: _**"Good Evening, ma'am! You ordered the General Tso Chicken, Fried Rice, & Hot & Sour Soup w/ Ramen?" **Cam**: "Kevin, why did you call me a "ma'am"?" **Kevin**: "You have a guest so I wanted to be professional." **Cam**: "Kev, she's cool. Emily; Kevin, Kevin; Emily." **_Kevin gives me an awkward, but greeting wave. As, I waved back, Cam gave Kevin a twenty dollar bill and a fist bump, then she delicately closed the door. Em_**: "So you're best buds with the delivery guy?" **Cam**: "We've been friends since Junior High, he's like a brother to me. He got kicked out of Cicero about a year ago, so he snagged the delivering job. He's super talented though. We made a lot of music together, but I guess we lost the connection... Okay, enough about him, let's get to eating! I'm starving!" **Em**: "Definitely." **Cam walks over to her bed, placing the containers of food down on her nightstand. She steps over to the flatscreen T.V. & looks through her DVD collection. Cam**: "Are you up for a Comedy, Romance, Horror, Musical, or Drama?" **Em**: "I can use a laugh right now." **Cam**: "Step Brothers, Anchorman, Superbad, or Scott Pilgrim?" **_I shrugged & told Cam to pick a movie. Cam placed 'Step Brothers' inside of the DVD player & we commenced to our little feast. My phone started to ring again, it was another call from Alison. I was slightly eager to see what was up, but then again I wasn't in the mood for drama, especially not when things are going so well with Cam. I turned my phone off for the time being. My attention is now focused on the General Tso Chicken & Will Ferrell's hilarious face on the T.V. screen._**

_**30 Minutes Later**_

**Cam & I were laughing non-stop, while watching 'Step Brothers'. My eyes randomly wanders to Cam's door & I started to see a shadow flash by it. I began to wonder what Cam's roommate was like, so I shot her a few questions. Em: "**Cam?" **Cam**: "Yeah?" **Em**: "What's your roommate like?" _**Cam's smile faded away quickly. I hope I didn't strike a nerve, but my curiosity got the best of me. Cam paced herself and quietly begins to mutter words. Cam: **_"Umm, she's different, you know? She's very well organized and devoted in schoolwork and her beliefs. She's very independent, yet creatively artistic." _**Em**_: "Is she pretty?" **_Cam_**: "I would like to think of her as faceless." _**Em**_: "Faceless? Why?" _**Cam didn't attempt to answer. She glared at me, giving me a smirk. Her mouth opened, but a noise assembled outside of her door. The jingle of keys surfed the airs, while the door knob rapidly turns. A brown eyed girl entered the room wearing something similar to a Niqab around her face. She stares at Cam after she threw her bags on her bed. Cam nods to the door and the girl leaves the room first. Cam: **_"Can you give us a minute?" _**Em**_: "Sure." _**Cam closes the door as she exits the dorm. I hear a familiar sound coming from the left side of the room. It was the song "Lurk" by the Neighbourhood, which is one of Cam's favorite bands. The song came from the girl's bed. It stopped playing for a couple seconds, but immediately starts again. I walked over to the girl's bed & pulled an iPhone from under her bag, the name: 'Mrs. Austin' was spelled across the screen. I placed the iPhone back on her bed and resumed to watch the movie. 5 minutes passed, then the door opens. Cam and her roommate walked in timidly. The girl approached Cam's bed, maneuvering her hand in front of me. Girl: **_"Kai." _**Em**_: "Emily." _**Cam looked on while we shook hands. Kai walked back over to her bed, causing me to remember her missed call. Em: **_"Kai... you've gotten a few missed calls from a Mrs. Austin." _**Cam was preparing to put on her leather jacket, but when she heard the name: 'Mrs. Austin' raged filled in her eyes. Cam: **_"What are you doing talking to my mother!?" _**Kai**_: "Camille be polite, especially in front of a guest." _**Cam**_: "You've got some nerve to talk to her behind my back! Why didn't you come to me first!?" _**Kai hesitated to speak for some reason. Cam approached Kai's face, causing Kai to laugh. Kai:**_ "What are you going to do? I'm not scared of you." _**The tension in the room grew thicker. Cam backed away from Kai, but Kai wasn't finished. Kai tugged Cam's arm, causing an angry Cam to pull away. In the process, Cam mistakingly grabbed a whole of Kai's niqab and it flew off of her head, revealing semi-tan skin, gorgeous brunette hair, and a cherry shaped face. Kai's eyes grew vigorously making her turn towards me. I begin to notice a massive scar on Kai's right cheek. I tried to look away as fast as possible, but I was so obvious. Cam picks up the niqab placing it over Kai face with sorrow. She walks over to her bed & cleans up our Happy Dragon trash, then grabs my hand. She leads me out of the dorm & into the hallway. We've finally reached Hollis' parking lot. Cam unlocks the doors of her GT & we both got in. Em: "**Look, I'm sorry...I should've kept my mouth shut. Kai would've saw the missed calls anyway when she checked her phone**." Cam: **_"It's not your fault, I'm glad that you did. Look Kai & I have an rocky past okay." _**Em**_: "What happened between you two? Does it have to do with the scar?" _**Cam was silent. I could tell she was nervous, so I tried to change the subject. Em:**_ "Hey, you can just take me home. Just forget that I asked you." _**Cam didn't start her car, so I just sat there feeling like a complete jackass. She stared into my eyes with deep emotion, right now I could tell that what she's about to say, is something fragile that she keeps inside her heart. Cam sighed heavily initiating her revelation.**_

_**Narrator's POV**_

_**The Focal Point now resides on Ali's BMW & it's back at the now famous traffic light. Ali has a 6 pack case of beer besides her while she sits on the hood of her car. Noises uprise by Ali's trunk. There's a tall boy putting a body in Ali's trunk. The boy is Duncan & the body belongs to the Black Hoodie Ali ran over, but they're still alive! Ali throws down a beer can in the road, grabbing Duncan's attention. Duncan: "**_Go easy, will you? I don't feel like babysitting." _**Ali**_: "Having a few beers doesn't hurt, lighten up. I called you here to help, not lecture me." _**Duncan gives Ali a slight smirk, closing the trunk. Duncan: **_"You should text your friends before we go see Gabriel & Caleb." _**Ali**_: "Why should I? It's my problem, so I need to fix it. Besides, my girlfriend is somewhere with the female Jacob Black! I tried calling her, but she's clearly ignoring me." _**Duncan**_: "Maybe you don't need a girlfriend." _**Duncan approaches Ali, brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Ali rejects him and gets in the passenger seat. Ali: **_"Get in, loverboy." _**Duncan opens the door to the BMW & starts the engine. Duncan: "**_Alison text your friends please." **_Ali_**: "Fine!" _**Alison prepares to send an 'S.O.S,' to Spencer, Aria, & Hanna. She hesitates for couples of seconds before adding Emily to the group message. Ali: **_"Are you happy now?" _**Duncan nods at Ali before driving off.**_

_**Cam's POV**_

_**Emily is currently giving the most sweet, but deadly stare. My lips moved but I couldn't get the words to come out. How was I suppose to tell Emily about Kai;...about the scar? I care a lot about Emily, even though we've just met. She's very different, which draws me to her like a mystical beacon. I wanted Em to trust me so I decided to tell her everything.**_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_**Cam Narrates the Flashback:**_

"It was October 31st, 2012, Kai & I were on our way to the most anticipated Halloween party of the year. It was Kai & I's freshman year at Hollis, so for us to be invited to this Halloween party, was extremely unusual. Kai wanted Red Velvet cupcakes for some odd reason, so we took a stop by Lucky Leons. After Kai's dessert break I began my drive to Hollis. We were having the best day of our lives, nothing could've change that... but I was wrong. We were just 10 minutes away from Hollis, then I came across a red light, causing Kai to give me a slight peck on the cheek..." _***Emily Interrupts the flashback* Em**_: "So Kai was your girlfriend?" _**Cam**_: "Yeah, I guess so." _**Em**_: "Do you still have feelings for her?" _**Cam**_: "She will always have a special place in my heart, no matter what... " _**Em**_: "Have you moved on?" _**Cam**_: "Yes... Yes, I have... uhh Can I get back to the story?" _**Em**_: "Sorry, of course."

"So yeah we were still at the red light, jittering about the party. Kai was dressed as Sally from the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' which was crazy & weird, but surprisingly attractive... she was so filled with so much energy that day. She leaned over to give me a kiss & we sat there communicating with our lips. I didn't hear any cars moving so the intensity grew. Seconds went by, even though it felt like hours. Suddenly, I heard an engine roam & at that moment my fast reflexes got the best of me. My right foot smashed oh the gas rapidly & BOOM... it was a head on collision with a car from the opposite lane. We spiraled out of control for a few seconds, luckily the impact was minor & Kai & I were both wearing our seat-belts. I began to notice how Kai was laying her head on my shoulder; she was stiff. I thought she had broken her neck, but it wasn't that. She rose her head up slowly and tilted her right cheek in my direction... multiple pieces glass were jammed inside of her delicate face. Tears dripped down her cheeks, even though she was quiet as the night's sky. I could hear ambulances approaching. The medics took Kai out of the car, placing her on a stretcher, & into the back of the ambulance." _***End of Flashback***_ **Cam**: "I hated myself from that day forward. It was all my fault. I realized that, I would've been the one with a huge scar on my cheek thanks to the outcome of surgery and 47 stitches. It's hard seeing her everyday wearing a Niqab you know? It's a constant reminder of what I've done & I can't change that." _**Emily's completely speechless right now. I could tell that she was searching for the right words, by the look on her face. She gently grabbed my hand & rubbed it with sympathy. Em: "**_So when you said that you'd like to think of her as "Faceless"... you meant it in a grieving way and not a rude one? You didn't want to think about it because you feel responsible for what happened to her?" _**I nodded at Emily before commenting on her sudden realization: **_"When Kai returned to Hollis, she became insecure. People were teasing her more than giving her the empathy she needed. She texted me a couple days after her return to pick up a Niqab from the Rosewood Halloween Spooktacular Store. At first, I thought it was a joke, but she told me that she'd become fascinated by Muhammed and Islam in general, even though she's anti-religious. She began wearing it twice a week before it turned into a permanent thing. To be honest, her face is still in fact beautiful...I just hope she stops wearing it soon. That'll be the day when she completely finds herself." _**Emily's giving me such warm emotion. It's very soothing, but I don't want her to pity me. Cam: **_"Shouldn't you text you parents or maybe AAA for your car?" _**Emily**_: "Right, I forgot." **_While grabbing her phone out of her pocket, Emily begins turning it on. I gave Emily's phone a glance and she currently has 10 missed calls, 5 voicemails, & 5 text messages... all from Alison._**

_**Emily's POV**_

_**I could feel Cam looking in my direction. Cam:**_ "I know that it's complicated & whatever between you two, but reading a texting doesn't hurt!" _**Taking Cam's advice, I clicked open to my Inbox. I noticed an text saying: "S.O.S". & "Lookout Point". Em:**_ "Hey can you take me somewhere?" **_Cam_**: "Sure." _**Cam starts the engine to her GT & begins to leave Hollis' parking lot, after I gave her the address to Lookout Point. Why would Ali want to meet at Lookout Point? The last time we went there Mona fell off of a cliff... I really don't want to relive the past.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the lAte post, guys!**

**FYI: A Niqab is an veil type headwear that Muslim women wear!**

**The title and Cam's flashback is an allusion to Tim Burton's 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. It pay homage to Jack & Sally's relationship & their kiss on Spiral Hill. What's going down at Lookout Point!? Posting Chapter 9 some time tomorrow so stay tuned!**


	9. Deception

_**POV's this chapter: Narrator, Em, & Ali**_

**_Narrator's POV_**

_**It's Midnight... The streets are foggy, traffic is somehow nonexistent, and the air reeks with a horrid smell. The meeting place is Lookout Point. Alison & Duncan are sitting on the trunk of Ali's pink BMW, while Holbrook, Caleb, and the girls watch Cam's GT pull up. **_

_**Emily's POV**_

_**Cam parks right next to Spencer's SUV. All eyes were are dimmed on us, like some kind of optical spotlights. Ali's staring at me with such infuriation, but I can tell that she was really exhausted. Something happened and I know it wasn't anything good, so I unlock my seatbelt, making Cam start a conversation. Cam:**_ "So... this looks pretty intense. Are you apart of some secret clan or something?" **_Em_**: "No, they're cool... They're my friends." _**Cam**_: "Detective Holbrook, too?" _**Em**_: "He's more of an acquaintance. Look I need to get out there..." _**Cam**_: "Will one of your friends lend you a ride?" _**Em**_: "Most likely, but I was hoping that you would stick around." _**Cam**_: Why? It's none of my business." **_Em_**: "Just wait in the car, okay?" _**Cam slowly gives me a nod, before I unlock the door & begin to approach everyone. Caleb to Em: **_"Who's the chick?" **_Em_**: "Uhhh, Cam. She's cool... What's happening? Why are we all here at Lookout Point?" _**Ali to Em**_: "There's something I need to show you... all of you." _**Duncan corrects Alison:**_ "Someone, not "something"." _**I give Duncan a look of irritation, before questioning Ali. Em: **_"What do you mean? What's going on?" _**Ali**_: "After you left the Brew, something went down." _**Spencer**_: "Something like what!?" _**Ali**_: "I got a text from A. A gave me the impression that he was spying on me, so I panicked & drove away. I got to a red light & out of nowhere I saw someone in a Black Hoodie. I guess my adrenaline kicked in... I ran A over." _**Holbrook**_: "Are you sure that it was indeed A? Don't tell me you left them there, lifeless in the streets of _Rosewood_?" _**Ali**_: "No I went back. I tried calling Emily, but I guess you were busy with that bitch over there?" _**Em**_: "That's so uncalled for. You don't even know her!" _**Ali**_: "And you do? You met her like 6 hours ago. You fall fast, huh? " _**Aria**_: "Guys, this isn't the right time or right place for this. Ali just cut to the chase. We won't be alone out here for long." **_Holbrook_**: "She's right. We need pick up the pace, before A catches on." **_Ali_**: "I'm not so sure about that!" **_Ali & Duncan slid off of the BMW's trunk & they begin to open it up_**. **_The anticipation was overwhelming, causing us to eagerly surround Ali's car. There he was; A, Black Hoodie, our Tormenter. It felt too good to be true. Duncan & Holbrook slowly pull A's body out of the trunk & sat him on the ground, inches away from the infamous cliff Mona took a fall off of. Alison & the girls walks over to A's body... Ali places her hand on top of A's head, removing his hoodie & pulling off of his mask!_**

_**Ali's POV**_

_**This has to be a fucking setup. I... I can't believe this. Aria basically runs through me after seeing A's face. This can't be real... Mike isn't A potential. We all back up giving Aria some space with her unconscious brother. I look on over to Cam's car... she gives me the most weird, but confident smirk. Am I losing Emily already? We're finally a couple & I'm not letting nothing get in our way. I flicked Cam off, before running to grab Emily's hand. I start to lead her a few feet away from Cam's car. I need Emily to forgive me, unless she'll move on. Em:**_ "What the hell are you doing? If you brought me here to bash Cam, then let it all out! I'm not going to stop hanging out with her. She's just a friend." _**Ali**_: "Yeah & friends can turn into something more." _**Em**_: "Well maybe, that's good thing!" _**Emily turns away, but I stop her in the process. Ali:**_ "Emily look, lately I've been on edge. I'm truly sorry for blowing up on you in Brookhaven. I was filled with anger & I needed to get my point across. Emily, I never wanted you to get hurt. Seeing you with Cam earlier, made me even more angry at myself. I was jealous, but shouldn't you be happy that I was? I don't want to lose you this early in our relationship... Fuck it, I never want to lose you. I love you, Emily... nothing can change that." _**Emily's arms have been folded this whole time. She was showing no remorse what so ever. I move closer to her, but she steps away. I could tell Cam was watching so I tugged Em's arm & went for a kiss. Deep down I knew I was going to be rejected, but suddenly I felt Em's delicate lips.**_

_**Emily's POV**_

**_I'm surprised by Alison's kiss. We're currently devouring our own lips out in the open. I can taste beer on Ali's lips; I hate that, but as long as we're kissing I could be up for some oral intoxication. Alison isn't stopping anytime soon, so I'm not either. This kiss was so passionate, you could tell that our love is in fact real. Ali moves her right hand from my face & into my back pocket, grappling my ass. I don't know where this is going, but I don't want it to stop. I walk forward making Ali, softly back into a tree. Things are getting steamy & I begin to become fond of doing it in front of everyone, especially Cam. I'm trying to push pause on this, but Ali's currently unzipping my jeans. Thankfully, yelling and whistling formed behind us. Hanna *yells*: "_**_Take it off!_**_" I back away from Ali, zipping my jeans up. She gives me a smile before commenting on my retreat. Ali: "_**_We've gotten this far & now you want to be a prude?__**" Em: "**__I don't know about you, but I don't want an audience, besides this is not really the right time for that. We need to get back to Mike__**." Alison shrugs & walks back over to Aria & a now comprehending Mike. As I watch Ali, I notice a broken Cam. I wanted to approach her, but that would just be awkward. I try mouthing the words: 'I'm sorry' to Cam, but she ignores me. I pace my steps before going back over to the girls, Mike, Duncan, Holbrook, & Caleb.**_

_**Narrator's POV**_

_**Focus is inside of Cam's car. She's remotely angry, but has a calm & collective face. Vibrating emerges from Emily's bag. Cam digs through the bag, picks up Em's phone and sees a text from A: **_'EMILY, YOU SHOULD NEVER LEAVE YOUR CAR UNATTENDED -A' _**Caleb walks by Cam's car, allowing her give to him Emily's bag & phone. She starts the engine to her Mustang, & soars into the night.**_

_**Emily's POV**_

_**Camille just left & I feel bad in the inside, I like her a lot & maybe it would've became something more if I didn't reconcile with Ali. I just hope that we could continue to be friends... Caleb comes over and gives me my bag and phone, I immediately pick up on his fierce facial expression. Caleb:**_ "You need read your messages now!" **_I scroll through my inbox, finding a text from A. Is this why Cam left, to stop A? I really hope she doesn't get hurt in the process... I need to go to & stop her, but first I need answers from Mike. I push Caleb to the side, & running towards Mike. Emily:_** "You need to start spilling, now! Someone who I care about will be in deep trouble if you don't!" _**Mike gives me a puzzled look. Does he even know where he is? Mike has minor cuts & scrapes, but he's able to move. He looks around & notices that he's currently in deep shit, so he begins to confess. Mike: **_"I'm new to this, okay!? I got an anonymous text saying that Mona was hurt & needed my help. After that I got a package, it contained some directions, the mask, hoodie, & gloves. The directions were to plant a tracking device inside of Alison's new car. I followed Ali from school to the Brew, then I got side tracked by a perfectly healthy Mona. She told me to go along with A's plan even though she was safe. She said if I didn't, A would hurt me." Ali: "Did you send that text!? Mike: "I don't know anything about texts. I just knew the time I needed to get the job done. I got scared and hesitated for a bit. I saw you crying & I realized that what I was doing was wrong, but I also remembered that I had no choice. Everything just happened so fast & before I knew it, I was in your trunk." **_Ali_**: "Listen Mike, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Ever since I came back, A's been bolder than ever... do you need to go to the hospital?" **Mike**: "I'm fine." _**Aria gives Ali a severe look before helping Mike to Spencer's car. Ali stops them, implying that they should stay. Duncan, Caleb, & Holbrook approach the edge of the cliff... Hanna:**_ "What the hell are you guys doing?" **_Spencer_**: "Are you tying to summon Mona by falling off that cliff?" _**Duncan gives Holbrook a look, then all of a sudden Duncan playfully pushes Caleb off of the edge. Hanna runs up to slap Duncan, but Holbrook stops her. Holbrook: "Did you hear any impact?" We all gaze at the cliff to notice a rope ladder surfacing. We run to meet Caleb on the other side & he tells everyone to come on down. **_**_Ali approaches the cliff, then realizes that I'm not attempting to move. She marches over to her car, yelling for me to get in._** **Ali**: "I'm doing this for you, not for Cam, got it?" _**I nod at Ali's comment, in advance to dialing Cam's number. Ali's starts up the BMW & drives away from Lookout Point. I keep getting Cam's voicemail, which makes my heart skip a beat.**_

_**Narrator' POV**_

_**Caleb, Duncan, Holbrook, Mike, Hanna, Spencer, & Aria are currently standing in Mona's old landing spot. Duncan & Holbrook both remove tree branches revealing a latch. Holbrook pulls the latch and a secret lair is exposed underneath some gravel and dirt. They all enter, inducing the rocky plain to form a closing.**_

_***SCENE CHANGES***_

_**We're now focused on The Brew. Camille' parks her GT, then opens her glove department, grabbing brass knuckles & a blade cutter. She retreats from her car, cognizing that A has smashed Emily's window to her corolla. Cam crushes glass on the bottom of her Vans, while examining the damage. She looks inside of the car & sees Emily's keys laying in the passenger seat. Cam can't seem to apprehend A's decision of breaking into someone's car & not stealing it. Cam goes to grab her phone out of her jacket, but is surprised by a person in a black hoodie. Black Hoodie swings, but misses, giving Cam an advantage on using the brass knuckles. Cam gives the Black Hoodie a vicious right hook in the jaw. Black Hoodie becomes unstable & leans over the hood of Emily's car. Cam extends her blade cutter and plunges it towards the Black Hoodie's chest, causing them to release a loud feminine grunt. Black Hoodie falls down on top of the shattered glass & stiffly lays there. Cam turns away to call 911, but out of the blue, Black Hoodie rapidly stabs Cam in the neck with a piece of glass. Cam pushes the Black Hoodie down, before collapsing by the Corolla. Black Hoodie gets up & runs away, vanishing into the night. Cam is currently gasping for air. She slowly attempts to send a text to Kai: **__'AT THE BREW, NEED YOUR HELP, CALL 911, CAN'T BREATHE - CAM__**' Cam sends the text right before blacking out on in the parking lot. **_

_**Focus is on the other side of Emily's car. Something appears to be on there ground shaped like a square. It's an wallet with Owl designing. There's a Pennsylvania driver's license sticking out with the name Paige McCullers.**_

* * *

**Sorry for the lAte post again, guys! I was constantly distracted when writing this! **

**Yayyyyyyyyyyy, Emison made up! What's up with Cam!? Is she dead?! What else does Mike know? Holbrook, Caleb, & Duncan's new lair will be important in the future! And... PAige? Chapter 10 will be the start of something crAzy. Expect the unexpected!**** Not sure of Chapter 10 post date, but it will be soon, I've just been busy! Chapter 10 will contain a few allusions to famous literacy and films! I will also incorporate one of my favorite theories in there as well! Remember follow me on Twitter: endgAmeXbitches! **


End file.
